I Really Like You
by Viselle
Summary: Rasa suka itu sulit untuk diungkapkan.
Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **I Really Like You**

by

 **Ann**

…

Main chara : Akashi Seijuurou, Aihara Yuki (OC).

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan Anda berpendapat sendiri), Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

 _Rasa suka itu sulit untuk diungkapkan._

...

 _1._ Tarik _bibir ke atas (senyum)_

 _2\. Tatap matanya_

 _3\. Imutkan intonasi bicara_

 _4\. Ramah_

 _dan..._

 _5\. Katakan apa yang kaurasakan padanya_

 _*abaikan saja yang nomor 3 kalau kau tidak mampu melakukannya_

 _..._

Yuki membaca tulisan rapi yang tertera di kertas yang diletakkan di atas mejanya. Kemudian ia mendongak dan memandang bingung ke arah temannya, Kaminari Fuko yang menyodorkan kertas itu padanya. Yuki menunjuk kertas berwarna merah muda itu dan bertanya, "bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?"

"Itu tips _pedekate,_ " jawab Fuko.

Sebelah alis Yuki terangkat. "Lalu?" tanyanya, sedikit pun ia tidak memerlukan tips semacam itu. Kalau tips belajar efektif ia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, tetapi kalau yang satu ini ... Yuki sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya.

"Kau suka anak kelas 2-1 yang namanya Akashi Seijuurou, kan?" ujar Fuko.

Tembakan gadis beriris _hazel_ itu tepat sasaran. Wajah Yuki seketika memanas dan ia langsung menyembunyikannya. "Lalu?"

"Terapkan untuk mendekati dia," jawab Fuko gemas.

"Apa?!" Yuki menatap horor sahabatnya itu. "Nggak mau!" Kertas merah muda itu didorongnya jauh-jauh.

Fuko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, setengah mengomeli ia berbicara pada Yuki. "Apa kau mau selamanya jadi stalker?"

"Aku bukan stalker!" sahut Yuki, yang membuat mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas.

Tak seperti Yuki yang terlihat salah tingkah, Fuko terlihat cuek saja. "Oke, kau memang bukan stakernya, tapi kau jelas menyukainya. Wajahmu memerah setiap kali melihatnya, Yuki. Mengaku sajalah."

Yuki memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku memang suka, tapi nggak berniat _pedekate_ dengannya."

"Apa?" Sikap santai Fuko seketika berubah. "Jadi, kamu mau sembunyiin perasaan sukamu selamanya, gitu?"

Yuki mengedikkan bahu. "Aku nggak mau ngomong duluan. Aku tidak sepertimu yang _over pede_ ," sahutnya sedikit sebal karena sedari tadi didesak.

"Ah, jadi aku ini _over pede,_ " ujar Fuko. "Tolong diingat-ingat ya, siapa yang bikin surat palsu atas namaku kemarin."

 _Glek!_ Yuki menelan ludah ketika Fuko memaparkan kesalahannya beberapa waktu lalu. "Tapi aku kan nggak sendiri, Yui juga terlibat." Ia menunjuk gadis berkacamata yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Aku? _"_ Yui, si gadis berkacamata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan lari dari tanggung jawab, Yui," sahutnya sebal. Lalu ia berbalik pada Fuko dan berkata, "lagipula _ending_ nya kau jadian dengan Kagami, kan. Jadi harusnya itu tak dipermasalahkan."

Fuko menggeleng. "Aku akan buat perhitungan," ujarnya santai. "Dengan kalian berdua." Telunjuknya mengarah kepada Yui dan Yuki bergiliran. "Tapi pertama-tama kau dulu." Mata _hazel_ nya lekat pada Yuki.

Mata kelabu Yuki melebar, tanpa berkedip menatap Fuko. "M-maksudmu?"

Ujung bibir Fuko terangkat, menampilkan senyum licik, yang membuat nyali Yuki kecut seketika. Dengan gerak perlahan Fuko mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah amplop berwarna ungu. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan kertas itu di depan wajah Yuki. "Aku akan mengirimkan ini pada Akashi." Bersamaan itu Fuko melompat berdiri dan langsung melesat ke pintu kelas. Dengan jelas mengabaikan teriakan putus asa Yuki yang mencoba menghentikannya.

"Aku bisa mati..." Yuki menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"Tidak akan, Yuki." Suara Yui lembut mencoba menenangkannya. Yuki menoleh ke arahnya dan Yui meletakkan amplop ungu di meja, persis yang ditunjukkan Fuko tadi.

"Kau...?"

"Maaf, Yuki," ujar Yui, "aku cuma berusaha membantu."

Dengan wajah bertekuk Yuki meraih surat itu dan membukanya.

 _Untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Temui aku di gedung olahraga jam istirahat makan siang ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Dari Aihara Yuki._

Yuki mendesah pasrah. "Dia benar-benar ingin balas dendam padaku."

"Apa kau akan menemuinya?"

Untuk sejenak Yuki diam saja, tampak berpikir keras apa yang akan dilakukannya pada jam istirahat nanti. Haruskah ia menemui Akashi atau tidak.

...

Yuki menyembunyikan dirinya di perpustakaan. Berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan sebuah buku tebal, meski sebenarnya sedari tadi selalu melirik jam dinding. _Sudah lima belas menit lonceng istirahat makan siang berbunyi, dan sekarang mungkin Akashi sudah ada di gedung olahraga_ , pikir Yuki. Perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya saat memikirkan akan membuat Akashi menunggu dirinya yang tak kunjung datang. Ya, Yuki sudah memutuskan tidak akan menemui pemuda itu. Toh, yang membuat surat itu bukan dirinya tapi Fuko, jadi apabila nanti Akashi marah semua itu tanggung jawab Fuko.

"Lagipula belum tentu dia mau datang."

"Aku mau." Seseorang menyahuti perkataan Yuki. Tubuh Yuki membeku seketika. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Terdengar suara kursi ditarik dan seseorang duduk di sebelah Yuki. Kepala Yuki menunduk dalam, ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menoleh ke orang yang duduk di sisinya.

"Apa kau menyuruhku datang hanya untuk mengabaikanku, Aihara?"

"B-bukan aku yang menyuruhmu datang, tapi—"

"Kaminari?"

Yuki mengangguk.

"Jadi, ini hanya akal-akalan Kaminari dan sebenarnya kau tidak terlibat." Yuki hanya diam, rasanya salah jika ia menyalahkan semuanya pada Fuko, karena sedikit-banyak ia juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini.

"Apa kau memang tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?"

Yuki menggeleng. Ia memang menyukai Akashi sejak lama, tetapi untuk mengatakan perasaannya itu ia belum memiliki keberanian. Rasa takut jika Akashi tak membalas perasaannya membuatnya memilih untuk bungkam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku yang bicara." Seketika Yuki menoleh ke arah Akashi.

Pemuda itu duduk bersandar di sebelah kanannya. Sikapnya santai, suaranya pun terdengar tenang saat ia berkata, "aku tidak akan membiarkan perempuan bertindak lebih dulu. Itu menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai seorang lelaki." Degup jantung Yuki memacu ketika Akashi mengambil jeda. Ketika manik rubi Akashi mengarah padanya, degupan itu semakin tak beraturan. "Aku menyukaimu, Aihara, dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Jantung Yuki melewatkan satu degupan kala ucapan Akashi masuk ke telinganya.

"J-jangan suka membuat kesimpulan sendiri," ujar Yuki. Bahkan di saat seperti ini gadis itu masih memertahankan sikap _jaim_ nya.

"Begitu." Akashi menanggapinya datar. "Jadi, wajahmu yang memerah saat bertatapan denganku, sikapmu yang langsung mengalihkan tatapan saat aku melihat ke arahmu, dan sikap acuh tak acuhmu kepadaku, juga perhatian yang diam-diam kauberikan padaku, apa maksudnya?"

 _Skakmat!_ Yuki tak bisa lari lagi. Semua sudah diungkap Akashi dengan sangat tepat.

"Kau diam." Senyum tipis menghias bibir Akashi. "Aku harap kediamanmu itu artinya apa yang kukatakan benar. Aku memang bukan ahli membaca ekspresi, tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau di balik sikap dinginmu padaku kau menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan yang kumiliki. Kupikir kau menyukaiku?" tebaknya.

Yuki menghela napas panjang. Ketika matanya melirik Akashi seketika keberaniannya tumbuh. "Tidak. Aku hanya menganggumimu." Ekspresi terkejut tampak jelas di mata Akashi. Suasana menjadi hening.

Akashi berdiri, berniat untuk pergi. "Baiklah jika hanya it—"

"Awalnya hanya sekadar kagum, namun rasa itu berubah setiap harinya." Penuturan Yuki membuat Akashi kembali ke tempatnya. "Lalu perasaan kagum itu bermetamorfosa menjadi perasaan suka. Dan sekarang ini aku sangat menyukaimu, Akashi-kun." Senyuman menutup kalimat Yuki.

Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Senyum menghias wajah tampannya. "Pulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku, kita pulang bersama."

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu."

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya.

Fanfik ini adalah cerita lain dari fanfik saya sebelumnya yang berjudul "This Feeling". Karakter utama yang saya pakai di sini adalah OC milik seorang teman, Azalea Airys. *Makasih, Sis, sudah meminjamkan Aihara Yuki buatku, semoga aku nggak bikin Oc-mu jadi ooc.*

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca fanfik ini. Dan maaf apabila di dalamnya masih terdapat banyak kekurangan.

Banjarmasin, 08 Maret 2016.

See ya,

Ann *-*

 _ **Omake**_

Di belakang rak buku tak jauh dari Yuki dan Akashi. Fuko dan Yui mengintip dari celah-celah buku.

"Fuko."

"Ya?" Fuko menoleh pada Yui.

"Bukankah di surat itu kau menulis gedung olahraga?" Terlihat kebingungan di mata Yui.

"Memang," jawab Fuko enteng.

"Lalu kenapa Akashi datang ke sini?" Kebingungan Yui semakin tampak.

"Karena kupikir Yuki pasti tidak akan datang ke gedung olahraga, jadi aku meralat isi suratnya."

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana kau tahu Yuki akan ke perpustakaan?"

Fuko tersenyum lebar. "Ke mana lagi dia akan bersembunyi selain tempat favoritnya ini."

Yui mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Keduanya kemudian kembali memerhatikan pasangan kekasih baru itu.

"O ya, Yui."

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini giliranmu."

Ucapan Fuko membuat Yui merinding. Ekor matanya melirik Fuko yang tersenyum manis, yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Yui. Setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa tenang sampai Fuko benar-benar melancarkan 'pembalasan' untuknya.

...

Oke, sampai jumpa di fanfik berikutnya.


End file.
